The Awesome Adventures of the Student Council
by ShinkisRule
Summary: A series of fun little oneshots. The title tells all.


**I was bored and decided to write a funny little Student Council story. Then I got the idea to make it a series. So there'll be more of these coming. After all, this place needs more Student Council stuff!**

Practical Joke

By ShinkisRule

"Kimi! Hey, Kimi!"

Kimi looked up from her magazine to see Kakeru, standing over her with that look on his face. It was that expression that everyone in the student council knew, the one Kakeru always had when he had something up his sleeve.

Kimi shushed him. "Kimi's trying to read!"

"Wow," said Naohito, "You can read?"

Kimi was shocked. "Nao-chan!!!" she griped, "How could you say that to Kimi?! Kimi can't believe you would say something so cruel!!"

Nao sighed, annoyed. "Quit whining," he said.

"Kimi's not whining!! Kimi just thought that Nao-chan cared!!"

"Why does Kimi refer to herself in the third person?" Naohito asked.

"Stop talking, you guys!" Kakeru commanded, "I have an idea!"

"Whatever it is," said Naohito, "The answer is no."

"You're such a party pooper, Nao-chan!" Kakeru fumed, "I just wanted to play a prank on Yun-yun!! Kimi, you'll help, right?"

"Ooh! Kimi thinks that sounds fun! What does Kimi have to do?"

"Okay," said Kakeru, "It's really super-awesome! We get a stick of dynamite, right? And then we put it in Yun-yun's locker, and when he opens it, BOOM!!! Hahaha! He'll get all scorched and everything! It'll be hilarious!! Everyone'll be talking about it!"

Kimi didn't know how to respond to this.

"Come oooonnnnn!" Kakeru whined, "It'd be totally awesome!!! Hey, Machi! You agree with me, right?"

Machi simply rolled her eyes.

"Kimi thinks Yun-yun's face is too valuable to be damaged like that!" said Kimi.

"Where would you get a stick of dynamite?" asked Naohito.

"Fine, then," said Kakeru, "Since none of you guys can think outside the box… If you don't like explosives, then what about a rabid dog? We could give Yun-yun rabies! And I can take a picture of him foaming at the mouth and put it up on the internet for the world to see!!"

"Yeah, that's so much better," said Naohito sarcastically.

"A rabid cat?" Kakeru asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"A rabid rat?"

He was given the same reaction.

"A rabid possum? Bunny? Squirrel? Fish? Something with rabies?"

"Just give it up, Manabe," said Naohito.

"Okay, how about this?" Kakeru asked, "A water gun! You can handle a water gun, right?"

"Ooh!" Kimi squealed, "Kimi's starting to like Kakeru's idea!"

"Yeah!" Kakeru cheered, "You see, Nao-chan, Machi? Kimi-chan knows how to have fun!"

"It won't end well," said Naohito, while Machi simply shook her head.

"So we figure out a way to rig it so that when his locker opens, it squirts Yun-yun!" Kakeru explained.

"Does Kakeru have a water gun?" asked Kimi.

"I always carry one with me," said Kakeru, taking a fully loaded water pistol from his pocket.

"Why?" asked Naohito.

"In case we get attacked!" said Kakeru, "Duh! I make sure to always have a weapon! The enemy is EVERYWHERE, Nao-chan! EVERYWHERE!!!" Kakeru grabbed Nao and started shaking him with that last sentence.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Naohito yelled, "YOU'RE STUPID!!!"

"You're mean!" said Kakeru, dropping him, "So, Kimi, you ready?"

"Kimi is ready!"

"WE ARE OFF!" Kakeru announced.

Naohito and Machi exchanged irritated glances as Kakeru and Kimi marched out of the room.

"One of us should probably go keep those idiots from doing something stupid," said Naohito.

Machi let out a small sigh and walked out after them.

**

"Hey, Yun-yun!" Kakeru called as Yuki walked down the hallway towards them.

"Hmm?" Yuki asked.

"Can I borrow your Physics book?" Kakeru asked, "Mine got stolen!" He turned to Kimi and the two of them started giggling, expecting Yuki to open his locker.

"Sorry," said Yuki, "I left it at home."

"Seriously?" Kakeru whined, "Okay, then, what about math? I need that one, too!"

"Also at home," said Yuki.

"History?" asked Kakeru.

Yuki shook his head.

"Aw, come on, Yun-yun!" Kakeru complained, "You gotta have something!! What about a pencil? Gimme a pencil!"

Yuki took a pencil out of his pocket and handed it to Kakeru.

"NO!!" Kakeru yelled, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OPEN YOUR LOCKER!!" And, the idiot that he was, Kakeru demonstrated and opened Yuki's locker. He was immediately sprayed right in the face.

"GAH!!" Kakeru screamed, while Kimi laughed, "WHY DID I DO THAT?!?!"

Yuki laughed. "Thanks for the warning, Machi," he said.

"It was no problem," said Machi.

"WHY, MACHI?!?!" Kakeru screamed, "WHYYYYYY?!?!?!"

**Silly Kakeru... I thought it would be cute that Machi would save Yuki from her brother's antics.**


End file.
